Holiday Dreams
by bbopalunaa
Summary: AU. A series of oneshots following the relationship between Kurogane and Fai through the holidays. KuroFai Major fluff
1. New Year's Eve

M'kay, this'll be the my first Tsubasa fic (that I've posted). I've been desperate for some fluff lately with all the angst going on, so that's basically what this is for XD. Anyways, this is AU, so I know Kuro-sama's kinda OOC. It's too much of a pain to write fluff with such a bitchy Kuro-puu. (but if anyone from xxxHolic is OOC, it's not my fault, 'cause I've never read it --) So here's the first chapter of Holiday Dreams (I might change the title at some point...) and I hope you like it!

**New Year's Eve**

Kurogane unwillingly made his way into the side door of Yuuko's house, said bitch following closely behind him. He let out a soft growl at the woman when the door was latched behind him and he was thrust into her kitchen, which was currently filled with her other guests.

The raven haired man scanned the room as he leaned against the wall just inside the door. Despite almost half of the guests being underage, all of them looked at the least a little tipsy. Kurogane recognized most of them, but honestly was not in the mood to associate with any of them. It wasn't like he was there out of his own free will. The man had been _literally_ forced from his house by that damn bitch. Not by physical force, though, oh no. Kurogane could take care of himself in that department. Yuuko's methods were far different than the norm. She had supposedly found a certain little book that Kurogane had kept; one that was to be seen by no, and he meant _no _mortal eyes. And if it was, the red eyed man had decided long ago that said person's eyes would have to be gouged out with a rusty plastic spork. Yes, that was the way to do it.

Nonetheless, there were things that Kurogane had written in that book that if it fell into the wrong hands, his life could be made into a living hell. And, Kurogane decided, he was rather happy with the life he had at the moment. Well, maybe not totally happy, but that was beside the point. Kurogane needed that book back and the only way to retrieve it, Yuuko had said, was to attend her New Year's Eve party. And that's what he was currently doing. Again, not that he was enjoying it.

Red eyes wandered toward the kitchen table adorned with glass bottles of every shape, color, and size. Maybe some of that alcohol would help to make the night go by faster. There were only about two hours until midnight and then he could leave, having (hopefully) retrieved what he had come for.

Slowly, Kurogane made his way over to the magical table'o'alcohol, ignoring all of the other party-goers along the way. He just wanted this night to be over as fast as possible and with as little human contact as possible. The man grabbed a glass, threw in a few ice cubes, and picked up the bottle of his good ol' buddy, vodka. He poured some of the liquid into the glass and brought it up to his lips. Just before he took a sip, Kurogane felt as something heavy latched onto his back.

"Kuro-sama, you came! I'm so happy!" he heard the familiar but slightly slurred voice call from behind him. Kurogane groaned inwardly. Of course, _he _had to be there; the last person he would want Yuuko to spill to about the contents of his book. _Not _because any of the things in there were about said blond…of course not…

Kurogane gently peeled Fai's arms from around his shoulders and turned to face the other man.

"Do you have to be so damn clingy?" the larger man asked, finally taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course I do, silly Kuro-myu. You came because I invited you, and that makes me so happy!" he smiled, throwing his arms around the other man's neck once again, nearly causing Kurogane to spill his drink.

"Idiot," he growled in response. "Be careful."

"I'm sorry," Fai apologized with a small pout, though it was soon replaced by his smile once again. "Kuro-puu should call me by my name once in a while! I don't like it when he calls me an idiot…" The man's pout then returned, doing his best to make Kurogane give into his demands.

"Fine, idio-, er…" The raven haired man let out a sigh of defeat, not wanting to aggravate the drunken man. "Fai."

"Yay!" Fai cheered, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Kurogane's waist. "Kuro-rin made me happy…" he whispered, nuzzling the larger man's neck. Kurogane felt as a small blush crept onto his cheeks and he quickly forced Fai to release him. Once all physical contact between the two was cut off, Kurogane turned away in an attempt to will the blush away. Damn, that was annoying. He'd have to get that under control.

"Are you alright, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, trying to get a clear look at the other man's face. "Did you have too much to drink already?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied, hoping that Fai was to drunk to notice that he was in fact, blushing. (Blushing. _Blushing_, God damn it. He did _not _blush.)

"Alright," he responded airily. There was then a silence between the two as Fai's eyes wandered through the crowd as if he was looking for someone. Soon, he turned his attention back to Kurogane. "Kuro-chu, I'm bored. Some of the kids are downstairs in the basement watching a movie. What do you say we join them until its midnight?" Fai grabbed onto the red eyed man's hand and led him toward the basement door before he even responded.

The blond led Kurogane down the dark stairwell. The room at the bottom was almost as dark, illuminated only by the television screen. The larger man looked around, trying to identify the others in the room, but could only make out Syaoran and Sakura sitting together near the stairwell. He was sure that there were two others there – most likely males, but he was not quite sure who they were.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Sakura squealed when she spotted the men. "You came to watch the movie, too?"

"Yes, we did. How is it so far?" Fai asked, leading Kurogane over toward the unoccupied end of the large plush couch.

"It's really scary!" she exclaimed, and then began to giggle. "Watanuki's especially scared."

"I am not!" the boy retorted, earning a 'tch' from Doumeki. Fai let out a small chuckle and sat down, pulling Kurogane down next to him. He then hugged one of Kurogane's arms, cuddling against it.

"Kuro-chi, if this movie is too scary, you'll protect me, right? I'm not too good with scary movies." The blue eyed man smiled into the hard muscle of Kurogane's bicep. He, in turn, made a pathetic attempt to shake him off, ignoring the question. Fai just curled up closer to the other.

Not long after they had sat down, Kurogane had decided that the movie was quite boring. He found himself occupying his time by watching the kids react to some of the 'scary' parts which contained nothing more than a few screams and some fake blood. He had noticed that Fai was doing the same, at least for a while. There had been no movement from the lithe man in quite some time. Kurogane looked down at him and found the blond to be fast asleep. He soon concluded that his drinks must have caught up with him.

Kurogane shifted and, careful not to wake the sleeping Fai, dug the cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the time. Eleven fifty-five. Figuring Fai would have a fit if Kurogane let him miss New Year's, he gently shook the man to wake him from his slumber. Fai's blue eyes fluttered open and he starred through the dark and up at Kurogane.

"It's almost midnight," he grunted when the smaller of the two shot him a questioning look.

"It is? What time is it?" Fai replied groggily.

"Five minutes 'till," he stated simply.

"Well, then. I suppose we should head upstairs, eh, Kuro-puu? We wouldn't want to miss it." The blond stood and pulled Kurogane behind him. They both ran up the stairs and into the kitchen where most of the guests still resided, a few passed out on the floor. Yuuko really needed to cut back on the alcohol she served. Stepping over a few of the unconscious bodies, Fai led the larger man into the living room and pushed him down onto the floor, forcing him to take a seat there. Fai plopped down next to him and smiled brightly at him.

"What?" Kurogane raised a questioning eyebrow to the man.

"I'm just glad we got to spend the holiday together."

"Yeah, well, you spent half the time sleeping," the raven haired man snorted as Fai rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he giggled in apology. Not a second after, his attention was drawn to the television. "Kuro-sama, look! It's almost time!" Surely enough, the countdown on the television was already starting.

One more minute of the year. Thirty seconds. Fai counted down along with the TV and half the other people in the room. Five…four…three…two…one…

"Happy New Year, Kuro-chu!" Fai yelled happily as he jumped into Kurogane's lap, hugging the man's body to his. He quickly brought their lips together in a soft kiss that lingered a few moments. When their lips parted, Fai rested his forehead against Kurogane's. Looking into crimson eyes, he whispered, "Kuro-puu, will you go out with me?"

"Idiot," he grumbled in response, pushing the other man from his lap. "Don't say things like that while you're drunk. People might take them seriously."

"First of all," Fai pouted, "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore. Second, I'm not drunk. I haven't had anything to drink all night. And third, I did mean it, Kuro-ran." Kurogane starred at the blond in disbelief. He had not been dreaming of a confession like this from Fai for the past few months and he had _certainly_ not written about it in that damn book that he still had to get back from that bitch.

"…so will you?" Fai looked expectantly at the raven haired man, hoping for a positive answer.

"…I guess, if it'll make you happy," he replied, smiling to himself and only himself. Fai smiled brightly and once again latched himself to Kurogane's neck.

"Kuro-chi, you don't know how happy this makes me! Thank you so much…" The blond then once again captured the larger man's lips for his own, this time in a more passionate kiss. Fai opened his mouth to allow Kurogane entrance, which he happily accepted. Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's small frame, pulling him closer while his tongue explored the warm crevices of his mouth.

Air was soon needed and the two parted, breathless. Fai snuggled into Kurogane's embrace, burying his face in the black fabric of his shirt. Kurogane began to softly stroke the long blond hair.

"Happy New Year's, Kuro-mi," Fai breathed into the larger man's chest.

"Happy New Year's…Fai."


	2. Valentine's Day

This chapter has some spoilers, mostly just for a character and his connection to another one. Namely, Yuui. So if you don't know who that is, it may spoil a little for you, but not so much that it would just kill the rest of the series. So, if that applies to you, read at your own risk, I suppose. And for those of you that _do _know who Yuui is, so as not to confuse anyone, Fai is Fai and Yuui is Yuui because it is sooo much easier that way. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 2!

**Valentine's Day**

"Hey, Kuro-puu? Can I take this thing off yet?" Fai asked, tugging at the piece of fabric that was currently covering his eyes. Kurogane looked to the passenger's side seat and placed a hand over the blond's, coaxing it away from the blindfold.

"We'll be there soon, so be patient," he reassured the man.

"But Kuro-sama, I can't wait! I want to see where you're taking me!"

"But don't you think that would ruin the whole surprise thing?" Fai sighed in defeat, giving up on his attempt to remove the offending cloth and he let his hands fall into his lap. "It'll just be another few minutes."

Fai was silent for a few moments, idly drawing patterns on his thigh. He soon turned to face Kurogane's direction and the black haired man could swear he felt the other's gaze through the blindfold.

"Kuro-wan, I don't like not being able to see. It makes me feel alone when we're not talking and I can't see you. Will you hold my hand?" Kurogane wordlessly let go of the steering wheel with his right hand and it soon found the blond's. Fai smiled when he felt a calloused thumb stroking the soft skin of the back oh his hand. "Thank you," he mumbled, as he brought their intertwined fingers up and kissed tanned knuckles. Kurogane just tightened his grip on the other man.

After a few more minutes and quite a few 'how much longer, Kuro-myu?'s from Fai, the car stopped and Kurogane removed the blindfold in one swift movement. Fai blinked a few times, letting his eyes focus as he heard the other man exit the vehicle. Kurogane circled around the front of the car to the passenger's side, pulling the door open and helping his date climb out. Fai stood, looking toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh, Kuro-pon!" The blond grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck. "I've wanted to come here for forever!" Fai reached up on his tip-toes to capture the other's lips in his own. They broke the kiss after a few moments and a strange stare from an older couple, and Fai instantly nuzzled against Kurogane's chest. "Thank you…" he mumbled into the fabric of the larger man's shirt.

"Of course," Kurogane placed a small kiss on the mop of blond in front of him. "Come on," he started, pulling away. "We should get inside."

"Okay." Fai reluctantly let go and followed Kurogane into the restaurant.

--------------------

Inside was quite crowded and Kurogane had found himself worrying that they would not get a table. A few days earlier, he had made an attempt to call the restaurant and make reservations, but had found that they did not take them. He had put up quite a fight, not wanting to ruin the night, but all his efforts had gotten him nowhere.

Fai had put his name in for a table and was currently occupying his time waiting by clinging to Kurogane's side and playing with a rogue strand of blond hair that he intently stared at, cross-eyed. Red eyes scanned the crowd, pausing at a familiar-but-not head of blond hair at the other side of the waiting area. Seeing that Fai was still safely in his grasp and had not wandered off, he stared at the figure. He watched as the man turned around, blue eyes sparkling in his direction.

"What the hell…?" he mumbled, mostly to himself, but had still been heard by Fai.

"What?" the shorter man asked, trying to see over the other people what Kurogane was looking at.

"That guy over there," he pointed in the Fai look-alike's direction. "He looks just like you."

"…no way," Fai breathed, starting towards the other blond.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane followed the other man across the room. When Fai approached the other man, he waved to get his attention.

"Yuui!" he called when the mysterious man looked away from the black-haired person he was with and towards Fai.

"Fai!" the man known as Yuui exclaimed, and pulled Fai into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been like two weeks," Fai laughed, kissing the man on the cheek. Kurogane felt a pang of jealousy run through him when he saw this.

"Yeah, I know, but it's different with you," Yuui replied, pulling out of the embrace and ruffling Fai's hair.

"I know," Fai said with a smile. "Anyways," the blond reached behind him and grabbed Kurogane's wrist, pulling him forward. "Yuui, this is Kuro-rin."

"Kurogane," the raven haired man corrected, extending a hand to his new acquaintance.

"I think I like Kuro-rin better," Yuui laughed, shaking Kurogane's hand, while he did his best to ignore the name.

"This is Yuui, my twin brother; older by two minutes and thirty-seven seconds," Fai continued with the introductions. "And his boyfriend Ashura." He then gestured toward the long haired man accompanying Yuui, who offered a soft smile and a polite 'hello'. Kurogane returned the greeting and quickly pulled Fai aside with something along the lines of 'excuse us'.

"You never told me you had a twin," Kurogane said in a harsh whisper.

"I guess it just never really came up…" Fai mumbled, hoping to end the awkward conversation and get back to the others.

"Never came up." He sighed. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry," Fai muttered. He really didn't want something this small to mess up their first Valentine's Day together.

"Don't worry about it." Kurogane took the smaller man's hand. "Just tell me these things from now on, alright?" Fai nodded in response and gave the other a small smile. "Good," he mumbled, leading Fai back to the others.

"So!" Fai said when they had rejoined the waiting couple, his voice once again cheery. "What do you say we all get a table together?" He glanced over at Kurogane, looking to see if he disapproved. He frowned slightly, but nodded his approval, nonetheless. When the others did the same, Fai returned to the desk and changed their reservation from two to four people. He came back only a minute later, instantly latching himself once again to Kurogane's side and started a very animated conversation with Yuui.

As the two talked, Kurogane watched as the brothers interacted. Their mannerisms were extremely similar, down to the way they held themselves. The only thing the raven haired man found that was apparently different was Yuui's hair, which was long enough to be pulled back into a tight ponytail. Kurogane soon found himself slightly amused at the way Yuui was hanging on Ashura. He then concluded that clinginess must run in the family.

It wasn't long before their table was ready and they were led to their seats. Fai was the first to sit down at the small round table, inching himself closer to his date when Kurogane had joined him. Red eyes watched as Ashura pulled a chair out for his own date, smiling softly at Yuui as he sat down. The black haired man took the seat closest to Kurogane, taking Yuui's hand in his own as he did so.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Fai leaned over to whisper to Kurogane.

"Uh…yeah. They are," he replied just as quietly, though he had found himself feeling as though he had been shown up by the other man. Kurogane soon found himself searching for Fai's hand with his own. Fai smiled sweetly at him when he felt their fingers lace together.

A young waiter soon approached their table and took their orders, quickly scurrying off to the kitchen when he had written them all down. None of them spoke for quite a while, Yuui and Ashura currently too interested in each other. Kurogane took it upon himself to start a conversation.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he asked, turning their attention from each other.

"Well, it'll be four years in April," Ashura smiled. "But we've been friends ever since high school."

"I hope Kuro-puu and I last that long," Fai sighed dreamily, resting his head on the larger man's shoulder. Kurogane then released his grip on the blond's hand and instead wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Fai leaned in closer to the touch.

"From what you've told me," Fai giggled a little when Yuui poked him with his foot under the table. "I'm sure you will."

"Will you, um…will you excuse me for a moment?" Ashura asked, sounding slightly nervous as he stood from the table and circled to the other side to where Fai sat. "Can I have a word with you," he whispered quietly to Fai. "In private?" The blond nodded, pulling from Kuorgane's grasp and standing up.

"I'll be back in a second," he said, leaving his date with a quick kiss on the cheek. The two made their way to the other side of the restaurant, where it was slightly less crowded. When they reached a suitable place, Ashura spoke up in a low tone.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. I'm glad we ran into you tonight so I'd get the chance. There was something that I have wanted to do for such a long time and I've finally decided it was time. You know how much your brother means to me, right?" Fai nodded and leaned against the wall. "Well, being the traditionalist that I am, and seeing how you are Yuui's closest living relative, I wanted to have your blessing in asking for Yuui's hand." Fai smiled brightly and pulled the other man into a tight hug.

"Of course, Ashura! That's so sweet!" The blond pulled back, still clutching at the other's upper arms. "He loves you so much. I'm sure you'll make him the happiest guy in the world."

"Thank you," Ashura grinned.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Fai let go of Ashura and moved back to once again lean on the wall, a permanent grin plastered on his face.

"After dinner, if all goes to plan." Ashura turned and started back they way they had come. "I suppose we should get back," he said, speaking over his shoulder.

"Of course," Fai skipped after him and started to giggle. "Future brother-in-law," he added with a sly smile.

"Just please, don't mention _anything_ about this. I want if to be a surprise."

"Don't worry." Fai gave Ashura a quick kiss on his cheek before they had reached the table. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh, and Fai?" he mumbled just before they were within earshot of those still at the table.

"Hm?"

"Thank you so very much." The blond just smiled.

When they had finally arrived at the table, both once again took their seats, Fai still smiling brilliantly.

"What was that all about?" Kurogane questioned in a whisper upon Fai's return.

"It's a _secret_, silly Kuro-run," Fai said in a singsong tone. "That's why we were talking in private. But you'll find out sooner or later!"

All talk of Ashura and Fai's conversation ceased at the waiter returned with their meals. Digging in to their food, not much conversation occurred at all until they were all finished. When the waiter returned once again to clear their table, Fai looked expectantly toward Ashura. The black haired man nodded, and with a smile, dug around in his pocket. He took a deep breath and took Yuui's hand in his own free one, keeping the other hidden.

"Yuui, I…" He took a deep breath. "I love you Yuui, with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And so, I wanted to know," Ashura stood and pushed his chair away, kneeling down onto one knee. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing its contents. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ashura…" Tears began welling up in Yuui's eyes. "Ashura, yes!" The blond dropped to his knees, pulling his lover into a tight hug. "Yes…I love you so much…"

Ashura leaned back slightly, wiping the tears from the other man's eyes. "Please don't cry," he mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry," the smaller man said quietly, pulling himself back up into his seat. "I'm just so happy." The black haired man stood and, after giving Yuui a soft kiss, took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. "It's beautiful…" he whispered, once again pulling his now fiancé in for another kiss. When the two parted, Yuui turned to his brother. They both stood at the same time and the older of the two quickly circled the table to pull Fai into a tight embrace. "Fai, I'm getting married!" he nearly squealed in his brother's ear.

"I know! I'm so happy for you, Yuui! Congratulations!" Yuui pulled from his brother's arms and lifted his left hand. Fai took it and carefully inspected the ring that adorned the other man's finger. A sizeable diamond sat in the middle of the silver band with two smaller ones on each side. "It's lovely…"

While the twins went on, Kurogane looked over to where Ashura was sitting, watching the two. "Congratulations," he said with a small nod.

"Thank you," Ashura returned the gesture.

Soon the brothers had settled down and sat back down. The rest of the night, Yuui refused to let go of Ashura, whether he was sitting in his lap or holding his hand. Kurogane watched as Fai stared longingly at his brother, sighing softly. The red eyed man reached over and pulled the smaller man into his lap, kissing his neck softly. The gesture seemed to return Fai to his previous happy state.

As the night went on, the restaurant had started to clear out and the group prepared to do the same. After a few more congratulations and goodbyes, the couples parted ways.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Kurogane asked once they were in the car, on their way to Fai's apartment.

"Of course not. I'm really happy for him. I love Yuui to death and I just want him to be happy." Fai rested his forehead against the cold glass of the window, staring at the lights as they flew by.

"And from what I can tell, Ashura _will_ make him happy. But I saw the way you looked at him. You were jealous."

"Alright," The blond turned to face Kurogane. "Maybe I am a bit jealous. But I'm still completely ecstatic for him."

"Right." Kurogane draped an arm over Fai's shoulders, pulling him closer. "But that's what you want?" he questioned before kissing the mop of blond next to him.

"Yes…someday…"

When the vehicle approached its destination, Fai shrugged himself from Kurogane's grip, and once again, Kurogane watched as the smaller man's mood did a one-eighty. Before climbing out of the car, he happily turned to the other man.

"So, does Kuro-rin want to come up?" he asked in a playfully seductive voice. Kurogane said nothing, but quickly climbed out of the car and crossed to the other side, once again opening the car door for Fai. "Why, Kuro-wanwan's such a gentleman!" he said, a large grin gracing his face as he exited the automobile.

"Right…" he mumbled as the blond led him to the door.

"And you know," the blond said as he opened the door of the apartment building, traces of that sexy tone still heard in his voice. "Maybe we can make use of those chocolates that Kuro-pon bought for me…"

* * *

A/N: OMG, so much side pairing! (And I made it over 2,000 words, yay!) In my original plan Ashura and Yuui weren't even in there, but they just kind of took over...heh. Anyways, reviews make me happy! 


End file.
